Be My Supernatural Valentine
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Dean and Sam are staying in Nevada when they pick up a rather unusual case and decide to check it out. But what happens when they realize they've become a part of it when the thing they're tracking decides to target them? Read to find out, rating Mature for later chapters. Reviews are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Got the idea for this while watching Supernatural (of course) and thought about an episode that featured a cupid and decided to write an amusing fanfic that would feature some rather hot Dean on Sam action.**

"Hey Sam, I think we have a case. It looks like our kind'a thing," Dean announced as Sam walked out of the bathroom.

They were staying at a cheap motel in Nevada, not too far from Las Vegas.

The room was decked out in a desert theme, cactus wallpaper, sandy brown carpet, cactus flower print bed spreads on their queen beds and the ceiling fan blade looked like pal leaves.

"Yeah, and exactly what makes it our thing?" Sam replied glancing around the room.

"A lot of people hooking up and getting married in Las Vegas," Dean answered holding up the newspaper he'd been reading.

"Dean, that doesn't exactly sound like a case to me,"

"Then what does it sound like to you, Sam?"

"It sounds like couples are getting married in Las Vegas, because that's what a lot of people do when they come there," Sam answered rationally.

"So enough people getting married all around the same time in the same place sound completely normal to you, Sammy?"

'I'm not saying it sounds completely normal…"

"Then you agree with me that something's up?" Dean cut him off.

"You didn't let me finish, it doesn't sound normal but it isn't exactly uncommon. So it doesn't feel like it's something we should stick our noses into," Sam replied sitting on the end of his bed.

"Alright then, read the other side of that paper,"

Sam flipped the newspaper over in his hand and read.

"Unusually high divorce rate after sudden rise in marriages in Las Vegas,"

"Now tell me that don't sound like our kind'a deal," Dean said looking at his brother.

"It doesn't, it just sounds like some couples didn't last after getting married,"

"No, not just some try all the couples. Over a hundred people get hitched and a few days later over a hundred got divorced," Dean replied.

"Okay, maybe it's a case but I don't exactly get what you want to do about it, Dean," Sam said looking at his brother.

"We hit the road up to Las Vegas and we check out the chapel all those people chose to get married at," Dean answered pulling on his jacket before grabbing the keys to the Impala off the nightstand.

"Just like that, you want to drive to Las Vegas?" Sam questioned.

"Gotta pick up the case while it's still hot, you coming or not Sam?" Dean replied opening the door to their motel room.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Sam answered, quickly following Dean out to the Impala.

They got into the car and buckled up as Dean turned on the radio; Crazy Little Thing Called Love came flowing out of the speakers.

Sam cleared his throat to cover a laugh, watching Dean quickly turn off the radio as he pulled out of the small parking lot.

"That didn't just happen," Dean muttered as he drove long the freeway.

"I didn't say anything," Sam chuckled.

"So what's your plan when we get to this chapel?" He asked glancing sideways at his brother.

"Well we won't get anywhere pretending to be FBI, so we'll have to go undercover some other way," Dean answered grinning at Sam.

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about what your plan is…?" Sam remarked, a feeling of dread in his gut.

"Oh come on Sammy, it may be the only way to get whoever works there to talk to us," Dean replied.

"Are you sure? Did all the people get married at the same place?"

"Yes I'm sure and yeah, every couple picked the same place,"

"That does sound odd, there's lots of places to get married at. What's the name of the chapel?" Sam replied.

"Cupid's Arrow," Dean answered glancing sideways at Sam.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, which really makes me want to check it out,"

They soon reached the lights and flashing neon signs of Las Vegas as Dean drove along the strip, looking for Cupid's Arrow.

"Is that it over there?" Sam said pointing out a small chapel that was painted red, white and pink with a heart shaped sign with an arrow going through it.

"Yep, that's our place," Dean replied as he drove into the small parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing creepy about this place at all," Dean remarked sarcastically as he and Sam got out of the Impala.

"It definitely gives off a certain vibe, but no EMF and I don't smell any sulfur," Sam replied as they climbed the stairs to the chapel doors.

"So it most likely isn't ghosts or demons,"

The doors suddenly opened, revealing a man dressed in a long white gown with short black hair, blue-green eyes and a wide smile.

"Come in, come right on in boys and don't be shy. I'm Father Greg, also known as Cupid," He announced as he gestured for them to follow him into the chapel.

Dean and Sam glanced around the chapel, both noticing it looked like Valentine's Day exploded everywhere.

"So, tell me what brought you two young gentlemen to Cupid's Arrow," Father Greg continued, leading Dean and Sam to the altar.

"My brother here is looking for a nice, homey little place to get married and when we drove by he practically made me slam on the brakes to stop," Dean explained, grabbing Sam's shoulders.

"Yeah, it just looked like a nice place. My fiancé is sick right now so she has me looking right now," Sam went along, giving Dean a dirty look.

"Well I'm certainly glad you came here, I hope your fiancé will love your choice," Father Greg replied with a half smile.

"I'm sure she will," Sam smiled back.

"We heard this place has been pretty popular lately," Dean said looking at Father Greg.

"Oh my yes, I was quite surprised myself when so very many people chose my chapel over most of the others on the strip," Father Greg replied with a full smile.

"I can see why, it's such a decorative chapel and seems quite romantic. I bet they picked it because of that," Dean said looking around.

"Well we will definitely come back, my fiancé will want to come by and see it for herself," Sam said to Father Greg.

"Come by any time," Father Greg smiled shaking Sam's hand.

Dean and Sam walked out of the chapel and down the stairs to the Impala.

"Ok, I totally got a vibe off of that guy," Dean said resting his arms on the roof of the Impala.

"He did seem a bit odd, but what I did notice is that Father Greg had a pendent on his collar in the shape of a bow and arrow," Sam replied looking up at Dean.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean asked with a look of confusion.

"A bow and arrow is the symbol of a cupid and Father Greg refers to himself as Cupid,"

Sam explained.

"So you think Father Greg really is a cupid?" Dean replied.

"It's possible; I mean why else would all those people pick this place,"

"That doesn't explain them all getting divorced. Aren't cupids supposed to make people stay together?"

"Yeah, they are according to the lore," Sam answered.

"Then why would they all get divorced just days after getting married?" Dean asked as they got into the Impala.

"I don't know, we should head back to the motel and I can do some research," Sam responded as Dean drove out of the parking lot.

"Sounds good to me, I'll grab us something to eat after I drop you off at the motel,"

"You mean you're going to leave me at the motel to do all the work and go to a bar," Sam said looking at Dean sideways.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean Sam," Dean said honestly with a grin.

"Just try to remember to bring me back something to eat, ok?"

"No promises dude," Dean grinned wider.

They drove back along the freeway to their motel and pulled into the parking spot outside their room.

Sam got out of the car and leaned into the open window to look at his brother.

"I'll call if I come up with anything,"

"I know you will, later Sammy!" Dean replied revving the engine before speeding out of the parking lot, leaving Sam standing outside the door to their motel room.

Shaking his head, Sam let himself into the motel room kicking the door closed behind him.

Settling into the chair by the table by the window, Sam booted up his laptop and began searching for lore about cupids.

Meanwhile, Dean was driving along the strip searching for a decent bar to go to, hoping to find one with good bar and easy women.

He spotted a neon sign outside a bar that read The G-Spot and decided to pull into the parking lot.

"Huh, finally found it," Dean chuckled to himself as he got out of the Impala and walked into the bar.

The bar was filled with people, mostly women and a few men and everyone turned to stare at Dean as he walked up to the bar and sat down on an empty stool, trying to ignore the fact everyone was looking at him.

The bartender came up to him, Dean couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked.

She had long dark red hair, dark hazel eyes and wore a black form-fitting tank top and hip hugging jeans.

"What's your poison, sweetheart?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Strongest drink you've got in this place," He replied with a smirk.

"Coming right up," She turned around to face the wall behind the bar that shelved two dozen bottles of various alcohol.

She mixed a drink and handed the glass to Dean as she turned back around to him.

Leaning across the bar, she leaned in close to him and whispered into his ear.

"My shift ends in a few minutes, wanna meet me out back?"

Dean downed his drink before nodding to her, setting the empty glass on the bar.

"I'd really like that," He grinned.

"Me too, cutie," She smiled curling her finger under his chin.


	3. Chapter 3

The motel door suddenly was thrown open, causing Sam to jump in his chair at the table.

"Dean, where have you been?" Sam asked looking up to see his brother shutting the door behind him.

"Dude, I told you I was going to a bar. That's where I've been," Dean replied, setting a plastic bag full of Chinese takeout containers down on the table beside Sam's laptop.

"Yeah, that was three and a half hours ago," Sam said as he began digging into the plastic bag.

"Oh, my bad dude but I've got a totally legit excuse for that," Dean smirked sitting down in the chair across the table from Sam, taking the container of orange chicken and rice.

"And exactly what would that totally legit excuse be?"

"I got lucky at the bar I went to and you won't believe the name of the bar," Dean replied, with a mouthful of chicken.

"What was it called?" Sam asked.

"The G-Spot, I am not making that up by the way,"

"Ok then, so did you pick up some random girl?"

"Not just any random girl, the bartender and she picked me up,"

"A girl picked you up in a bar, that's new," Sam remarked.

"Don't laugh Sammy, because that chick knew stuff and she must've been part of a circus act. The things we did in her apartment," Dean said with a grin, leaning back into the chair.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother.

"Any way, what'd you manage to dig up?" Dean asked.

"A bunch of lore on cupids, mostly stuff we already knew,"

"The typical cupids take orders and get together people who are meant to be," Sam explained, grateful to change the subject.

"The typical cupid, what does that mean?" Dean replied.

"Well sometimes there are cupids that will often go rogue, which means they'll use their power to get people together that aren't meant to be," Sam explained.

"Rogue cupids, that's a scary though… Something with that kind'a power just running wild," Dean muttered, shuddering at the thought.

"Is there any lore on ways to stop rogue cupids?" He asked, looking at Sam.

"I looked but I kept hitting all kinds of dead ends," Sam replied with a sigh, scratching his head.

"That's comforting to know…" Dean remarked sarcastically.

"On a good note, I did some digging on Cupid's Arrow and found something interesting about it," Sam continued, turning his laptop towards Dean.

The screen showed a webpage with several photos of Cupid's Arrow, at least three were interior views of the chapel and the rest were exterior views.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked, looking at Sam over the top of the laptop.

"There is a section about the chapel, apparently it's been closed and abandoned until last month when Father Greg bought it and renovated it and turned it into Cupid's Arrow," Sam explained as Dean scrolled down to the section he was talking about.

"Then that's when all those people started getting married there?" Dean replied glancing at one of the photos, it showed Father Greg standing outside the chapel in front of the doors.

"Yeah, so I think we need to check out Father Greg," Sam responded crossing his arms over his chest.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Sammy?" Dean asked looking at his brother as he stood from the table.

"Tail Father Greg?" Sam replied.

"Well I was thinking about that bartender but yeah, tailing Father Greg is a good idea," Dean answered with a grin.

"You're unbelievable," Sam muttered following Dean out to the Impala.

They got in and drove out of the parking lot.

They soon pulled into the parking lot of Cupid's Arrow, spotting Father Greg on the porch locking the doors.

"Where do you think he's going?" Sam wondered aloud, watching Father Greg descend the stairs and walk towards his car.

"I don't know, that's the point of tailing him," Dean replied watching Father Greg get into his car.

Father Greg drove out of the parking lot and turned right; Dean did the same keeping good distance from Father Greg.

"Looks like he's going along the strip. Think he's scouting for somewhere to go?" Sam asked, glancing at Dean.

"I think you're right, look where he's going," Dean said pointing out that Father Greg was pulling into the parking lot of a bar.

Sam glanced out his window and spotted the sign over the bar, it read The G-Spot.

"Isn't this the bar you were at earlier?" Sam asked.

Dean pulled into the parking lot behind Father Greg and shut off the engine.

He looked up to see Sam staring at him.

"Would you stop looking at me like that!" Dean said a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I've no idea what you're talking about, I wasn't looking at you," Sam said innocently before they both got out of the Impala.

"Let's get this over with," Dean muttered, following Sam into the bar.

Dean looked around the bar trying to find Father Greg among the large crowd of people, hoping the bartender wouldn't spot him.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked turning to look at Dean.

Dean was staring at the bar, watching the bartender serve drinks.

"Dean!" Sam hissed nudging his brother's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Dean said with a confused look at his brother.

"We're here for one reason Dean, and that reason isn't staring at the bartender. In fact, no staring of any kind unless you see Father Greg," Sam replied leading Dean to a table at the back of the bar.

"Aw, come on Sammy, being at a bar and not being allowed to stare at hot chicks is like going to a strip joint and not watching the strippers dance," Dean said disappointedly, joining Sam at the table.

Sam gave Dean his usual "I can't believe you just said that," look.

The bartender walked up to their table and smiled at Dean.

"What'll it be for you two?" She asked, pulling a notepad from the pocket of the apron tied around her waist.

"I'll have a rum and coke, thanks," Sam answered, glancing up at her.

"Just a white Russian for me…" Dean said, looking down at his hands on the table awkwardly.

"One rum and coke and one white Russian comin' up," She said as she walked away.

Dean glanced at Sam sideways, keeping his head down.

"Can I look up now? I wouldn't want to accidentally stare at her ass," He muttered quietly to his brother.

"Yes Dean, it's safe. She's making our drinks," Sam replied, stifling a laugh.

"Now just keep an eye out for Father Greg, we need to catch him before he makes somebody in this bar hook up with someone," Sam continued surveying the bar.

For a bar, it was quite a rather small place, which caused everyone to crowd together and that made it harder for them to find Father Greg.

"Isn't that him by the bar talking to the bartender?" Dean announced, nudging Sam's arm pointing out Father Greg leaning against the bar with a drink in his hand.

"Let me guess, you never learned her name," Sam remarked looking at Dean.

"No Sam, she never told me her name and when we were… uh… I never really got the opportunity to ask," Dean replied, avoiding looking back at his brother.

"Come on Dean," Sam said grabbing Dean's arm, pulling him away from the table and across the room to the bar.

They reached the bar and Sam cleared his throat to get Father Greg's attention.

"Oh, why hello boys. How are you this evening?" Father Greg greeted them with a smile.

"Just having a bachelor party for my brother here, ya' know before he gets tied down to the ol' ball and chain for the rest of his life," Dean quickly replied, patting Sam on the back.

"You're a good brother, terribly sorry but I forgot your name… What was it again?" Father Greg replied, offering his hand to Dean.

"Dean and my brother is Sam," Dean responded, shaking Father Greg's hand briskly.

"Could we have a word, Father?"

"Certainly," Father Greg answered.

Dean and Sam led him back to their table, sitting down on either side of Father Greg.

"What did you boys want to discuss?" He asked, looking confused.

"Stop with the act, we really know who you are, Father," Dean said abruptly giving Father Greg a serious look.

"I can't say I know what you're talking about,"

"Don't even try that, we know you're an actual cupid. Why else would all those people come to your place and then get divorced days later?" Sam interjected, looking directly into Father Greg's eyes.

"Boys, perhaps you've been drinking a bit too much now, don't you think?"

"I merely call myself cupid, actual cupids don't exist. That's nonsense," Father Greg chuckled, shaking his head at them.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks before both turning back to look at Father Greg.

"Look, I think you two should just go back to your motel and get some rest," He said, standing from the table.

Dean and Sam quickly stood up with him, still looking at him cautiously.

"I'll walk you outside. Which one of you is able to drive?" He asked as he began to usher them towards the door.

"I'm fine to drive," Dean replied rudely, grabbing the keys out of his jean pocket.

"Good, go on and get your rest," Father Greg said with a cheerful tone, placing his hands on both Sam and Dean's shoulders as they walked outside.

As Dean and Sam turned back to look at him, he quickly removed his hands and changed his expression to a more serious one before returning to the bar.

Dean got into the Impala, Sam following suit as Dean turned the engine over.

"Maybe we were wrong about Father Greg," Sam said turning to look at Dean as they sat in the Impala in the bar parking lot.

Dean looked at Sam, a strange feeling tingling up his spine.

"Yeah, maybe so I guess," Dean replied.

Dean couldn't stop himself from staring at his brother as he leaned across the seat towards him.

"Dean? What are you doing?" Sam questioned, slowly leaning back into his seat as Dean got closer to him.

Dean placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and leaned in close before slowly pressing his lips against his brother's.

Sam's eyes widened in shock, unsure how to react to his brother's sudden action but slowly felt himself pressing back into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

"What the hell are we doing, Dean?" Sam uttered, breaking their embrace.

Dean looked at Sam, puzzled.

"You're right… We should wait till we get back to the motel," He replied returning to his seat, suddenly speeding out of the bar parking lot.

They sped along the road back to their motel, Sam switched on the radio as More than a feeling came out of the speakers.

Dean glanced sideways at Sam, his cheeks tinted rosy pink.

Sam bit his bottom lip in a way that Dean found strangely attractive and adorable.

"Any chance you could drive a little faster?" Sam suddenly spoke, glancing at Dean.

"Once we get on the highway," Dean replied with a grin, turning up the volume on the radio as the song reached the chorus.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Sam burst into their motel room.

Kicking the door shut behind them as Dean dragged Sam towards the bed, throwing him down onto his back before straddling his brother's lap as he tore off his shirt.

"Damn, I never realized how ripped you were Sammy," Dean smirked as he gazed longingly at Sam's perfectly muscular torso.

"Hunting is great exercise," Sam grinned, tearing off Dean's shirt to reveal his equally muscular torso.

Sam glanced down and noticed the dark brown hairs that trailed down past Dean's jeans, it was visible in the faint lamp light beside the bed.

His hands followed that trail of curly hair to the zipper on Dean's jeans and slowly unzipped it, pushing them down revealing Dean's white cotton boxers that did little to hide his erection.

With a sly grin, Sam pulled down the boxers before curling his warm hand around Dean's erection.

"Sammy…" Dean moaned breathlessly as Sam slowly stroked his erection, making it harder.

"I get to top first, Sammy, Dean murmured huskily into Sam's ear as he pinned his brother against the bed, reaching between Sam's legs to unzip his jeans.

"Oh come on, that's totally unfair Dean,"

Sam's whine turned into a whimper as he felt Dean's hot mouth on his right nipple, being slowly licked by Dean's warm tongue.

"I'll make it worth your while, when I'm done you can have your way with me," Dean whispered, suddenly flicking his tongue against Sam's nipple.

Sam looked down at Dean as he continued to swirl his tongue around his nipple and smiled.

"Deal," He moaned with a shudder, watching Dean move down between his legs pulling his jeans off as he did so.

Dean let Sam's jeans fall to the floor along with his own, but kept his boxers on.

He looked up at Sam lying on the bed in his boxers, obviously aroused by the sight of Dean standing at the end of the bed in his boxers.

Dean grabbed Sam's ankles and dragged him down to the edge of the bed to where his feet barely touched the floor.

Dean leaned over him and pulled his boxers down and off his ankles letting them fall to the floor before he kneeled between Sam's legs.

Sam pushed himself up onto his elbows to look at Dean kneeling between his legs as his ran his warm hands up and down his inner thighs, enticing a long moan from Sam.

Dean's right hand curled around Sam's erection as he began stroking it slowly.

He pressed his lips against the swollen tip and teased Sam wildly with his tongue, making his younger brother moan.

Sam gripped the sides of the bed until his knuckles were white, his eyes shut in pure ecstasy.

Dean stood to his feet as he removed his boxers, stepping out of them as he did.

He crawled across the bed, pressing kisses here and there along Sam's soft skin until his lips met his brother's.

"I want to enjoy every minute of this," He whispered hotly against Sam's neck, reaching for the bedside table drawer opening it blindly before pulling out a bottle of lubrication.

"Take all the time you need," Sam moaned breathlessly, blinking his eyes open to see Dean pouring lube into his hand.

Dean applied the lube all over his erect cock.

Then he moved into a kneeling position between Sam's legs.

Sam instinctively bent his knees and arched his back so that his ass was raised up off the bed.

Dean grasped Sam's thighs as he pressed the tip of his cock against Sam's entrance, gently sliding inside.

He and Sam both groaned at the amazing sensation.

"Rock me like a hurricane…" Sam whispered, a blush tinting his cheeks.

Dean bit his lip, suddenly incredibly turned on by his brother referencing one of his favorite songs.

"Oh, I'm gonna rock you like a hurricane so hard," He grinned.

Dean began to thrust inside Sam.

The semi-silent hotel room now filled with loud moans and groans, interrupted now and again by the bed headboard banging against the wall.

Sam grabbed onto Dean's hips as they got into the perfect rhythm, digging his nails into Dean's skin leaving red marks.

Dean dug his nails into Sam's shoulders, groaning with every thrust until he couldn't hold back any longer.

Every muscle in his body tensed up as he climaxed hard, moaning his brother's name.

He collapsed, sweating and panting on top of Sam a look of satisfaction across his face as he nuzzled his brother's neck.

"Feel better?" Sam questioned with a smile, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Much," Dean murmured sleepily against his neck.

"I still get my turn, right?" Sam said glancing at Dean.

"Right?"

He furrowed his brow.

"Dean, are you even still awake?"

Sam nudged Dean's shoulder only to have Dean move closer against him, laying his arm across his chest and begin to snore soundly.

"You're unbelievable, Dean,"

Sam smiled to himself as he pulled the bed covers up over Dean and him, nuzzling into his pillow in an attempt to make himself comfortable.

Eventually Sam drifted off to sleep as well, content to have his brother in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke up the next morning to find he was alone in bed.

"Dean?" He called, looking around the empty hotel room for any sign of his brother.

The door opened as Dean appeared through it, holding a box and a cardboard holder carrying two cups that looked to be from a nearby donut shop.

"Morning Sammy!" Dean said cheerfully as he set the box and cup holder down on the nightstand between their beds.

He sat down on the side of Sam's bed and flipped the box open, snatching a warm, glazed donut from it before stuffing it into his mouth.

"Where did you go, Dean?" Sam questioned sitting up, the covers slipping off him coming to rest just over his lap.

"I went and got us breakfast; I got there just in time too. They were about to close for the morning and I got the last box of donuts and last cups of coffee," Dean answered, offering Sam a donut.

Sam's stomach grumbled loudly as he looked at the donut in Dean's hand.

He took it and practically gulped it down like a starved wolf.

"How'd you sleep?" Dean asked watching Sam begin on his second donut.

"I slept great, you?" Sam replied around a mouthful of donut.

"I slept like a baby," Dean said with a chuckle.

"I'm going to take a shower, mind joining me?" Sam asked leaning forward, pressing a kiss against Dean's cheek.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Dean answered with a sly grin standing from the bed.

Sam pushed the covers off him and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

The sight of Sam sitting on the side of the bed, still nude from the night before made Dean's jaw drop.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked, snapping Dean back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just enjoying the view,"

Sam picked up his pillow and threw it at Dean, hitting him in the face.

"I'm taking a shower, you coming or not?" He said standing from the bed, walking towards the small bathroom.

Dean stood in place for a moment, staring at Sam's gorgeous ass.

"Totally coming," Dean called chasing Sam into the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as he went.

Dean shut the bathroom door as Sam stepped into the walk-in shower and turned it on, getting it the perfect temperature.

Dean stepped into the shower behind Sam, sliding the glass door closed behind him before wrapping his arms around Sam's waist.

He began pressing soft kisses along the back of Sam's neck.

The warm water cascaded down their bodies.

Sam turned to face Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pulled him closer.

"We have to talk to some people today," Sam managed to say after Dean kissed him deeply.

"We'll do that later, right now I owe you for last night," Dean said with a grin.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean got down on his knees and spread Sam's legs apart as he leaned back against the shower wall.

"I hope you can forgive me for falling asleep, but I want to make it up to you. Will you let me?" Dean said gazing up at his brother, his face inches from Sam's cock.

"Impress me and I'll consider forgiveness," Sam smirked at Dean.

Dean wrapped his right hand around the base of his brother's erect cock, gently cupping his balls with his left.

Sam tangled his fingers in Dean's wet hair, tugging at his playfully.

Dean slowly slid his tongue along the top side of Sam's cock, glancing up to see his brother's eyes close as he arched his back.

He continued to lick every inch of Sam's cock, suddenly taking him into his hot mouth.

Sam tugged Dean's hair as he cried out a moan of pure ecstasy.

Before he knew it, Sam filled his mouth with hot, sticky cum forcing him to swallow quickly to prevent from choking.

He gently pulled away, Sam's cock sliding from his mouth as a bit of cum dripped from the tip.

"Impressed?" Dean smirked, kissing Sam's neck as he stood up pulling Sam underneath the warm water.

"You're forgiven," Sam replied breathlessly.

"Wanna grab a bite before we go interview people?" Dean asked as Sam turned off the water.

"Food sounds like a great idea, I'm starving," Sam answered as they stepped out of the shower, wrapping towels around their waists.

So who is it we're going to talk to?" Dean asked after he and Sam finished getting dressed.

"The first couple that got married at Cupid's Arrow,"

"They don't live far from here and agreed to talk to us," Sam answered, grabbing his things before he and Dean walked out the door.

"They live together, even after getting divorced?" Dean replied once he and Sam got into the Impala.

"Apparently even after getting divorced they realized how much they had in common and decided to move in together and try dating," Sam explained.

"Wow, that's gotta be weird…" Dean said driving out of the parking lot.


End file.
